


Shaken to my Core

by C_L_Stinnett



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_L_Stinnett/pseuds/C_L_Stinnett
Summary: No one truly knows where you came from or what you have up your sleeve, but when you take a new position within the Citadel as the new archivist, events within the Citadel get worse. All the while, Ignis Scientia has caught your attention with merely a smile.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia & Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Shaken to my Core

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first major fic. There will be smut and kinks. Also please be patient with the upload schedule, I do work a full time job. Kudos and comments are appreciated and will help motivate me. Enjoy:)

I wouldn’t have pictured my life quite going so awry. My dagger was caught at the edge of the other. I stared into the sharp, emerald eyes of the man I loved. My heart pounding as his eyes only reflected betrayal. “Why… Why did you…” For once in the short time, I had known him, he was at a true loss for words. This all began nearly a year prior. 

I took a deep breath, staring at the towering spires of Insomnia’s crown jewel of the Citadel. I headed up the grand steps, marveling at how brightly everything shined against the light. My eyes drew to the large beam of the crystal, creating the nearly invisible wall. It shimmered with a translucent light. Stepping into the large, welcoming reception felt a bit dizzying. Admittingly, nothing really could have prepared me for just how clean and vibrant the Citadel was, despite the very simple colors. I approached the receptionist with a kind smile. "Hello, I'm here to report for my first day." The woman looked up, asking for my name which I gave. She dug through her files before coming across some papers. "Ah, there you are." She handed me a badge and a handbook. "Just head through the hall, the first elevator to your right. The floor you need so H6." I bowed my head to her. "Thank you."  


Following her instructions, the nerves finally set in. I came with a task and a new job. I pushed back my hair and headed to my appointed room. It was spacious with two couches facing each other, a black oaked coffee table sitting between them. Large portraits of past kings of yore adorned the walls. The window showcased the beautiful expansion of Insomnia, it's skyscrapers and shops. It's highways and parks looking picturesque. I approached the landscape view, closing the door. Gripping the items, I looked over my badge. It showed my picture, smiling up at me, turning it over to see a holographic barcode.  


The door opened once more as I turned to see a rather built man. His scowl looked set deep within his face. His hair was grey and thin, but definitely told tales of longer, more luscious locks. "You must be our newest member. I am Clarus Amicitia, Shield to the Crown. Now since, Cor Leonis, the man who normally takes care of new hires and training, is currently on business for King Regis, this duty has come to me." The storm of thoughts rushed my head, bringing me to a nerve-wracking conclusion. Had I already been discovered? Was this their way of saying I'm being watched? There was no way they allowed the King's Shield to come greet me. I smiled charmingly and offered my hand to the Shield. Introducing myself despite him already knowing my name made me kick myself, but it felt like the polite thing to do. Clarus returned the gesture, a very small smile gracing his stoic features. "It is nice to meet you as well. I'll be giving you a tour of the Citadel before starting you on your training for libraries and archives. You will have a very precise job. You will receive weekly checks to ensure accuracy. Your supervisor will also require reports on your productivity and organization. We hold this position in high regard, it lets us look back upon Insomnia's history with pride. Am I understood?"  


He started for the door without me, making it clear to follow. "Understood, sir." I walked just behind him, soaking in every piece of the building that I could. My main job was pretty much being a librarian and keeping track of anything and everything that happened within the Crown City and the royal family. The previous employee was said to have met an unfortunate end of a heart attack. He escorted me around, telling me of the different portions of the Citadel, showing me the main break rooms and quiet place to go should I need them. Eventually, we arrived at the moment of truth. Two large doors barred the way, decorated with complex carvings of the royal sigils. I wanted to reach out and trace the intricate wood with my fingertips, but Clarus stood in the way. He gave me a knowing smile, or what you could call one. The Shield gripped the handles and swung the doors open to a balcony overlooking wall to wall of books and archives and magazines. The sheer size of the bookcases was overwhelming. Down below the balcony was a receptionist desk, near it lined up several advanced monitors open for research and public use.  


I glanced at Clarus with a rather large grin, feeling giddy. "Let me guess, this also counts as the biggest public library." The Shield nodded with a mused look. "King Regis doesn't want the people of Insomnia to feel isolated from the Royal line. It brings them comfort to learn while near their King." He gestured to head down the steps. I took the lead, heading towards the desk. I stepped up behind it, testing out my badge. It gave a pleasant ring as it pulled up my information and tools. My grin only grew wider. "Awesome." The Shield stood before me, handing me a lanyard and a few training guides. "These will help with our systems, your supervisor will be with you shortly to give you proper training with the monitors." He checked his watch. "If you would excuse me, I have to be in a meeting."  


I bowed to him deeply. "No problem, Thank you sir, I truly appreciate this opportunity." He gave a slight bow in return and hurried off, leaving me to my own devices. Despite my main task, I couldn't help the feeling of excitement at all the knowledge at my fingertips. I started to prepare my area, getting familiar with my desk and computer. Spotting a small stack of returns out of the corner of my eye, I grabbed them. There was only one true way of learning where everything went. I scanned them for their homes and went in search. The thin book in my hand slid easily back into its place. I noticed the book beside it was in the wrong spot and pulled it, only to be met with stunning green eyes. My heart stopped at their unwavering gaze. The man on the other side pulled away a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I tried to smile. He let out a small breathy laugh, shaking his head. "No, you're fine. I wasn't expecting someone there." His voice was light with a delightful accent. Every word was articulated perfectly. From the small cubby, I could spot some of his features. His hair was a darker blonde, lifted and flared in a pompadour. Glasses glimmered just in front of his jade eyes, resting neatly on his nose. His face was finely chiseled, spotting two small beauty marks just by his cheek. I felt my mouth run dry, unknowing of what to say next. I told him my name with a smile. "I'm the new, well.. Librarian. Today is my first day." The man smiled a bit. "I heard we would be hiring on someone new. I'm Ignis Scientia, it's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
